What I Do For Love
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: [COMPLETE] Lilly loves so many things, but how far would she go to save them. Only four chapter, but last chapter is very long! Pairings: you should know me by now.
1. The Storm And Comfort

**New story…very short, maybe four or five chapters. This story is in present.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character used in this story. I don't own Hannah Montana. I don't own any of the songs used in the chapters. However, I own the plot.**

**LILLY'S POV**

I decided to give Matt a second chance. He had asked me to the dance last Friday. At the dance he asked me out, and I said yes. He had changed, and I had given in to his looks. He liked the old me, and I wasn't going to change. Sometime during the past week he had asked me to the bonfire on the beach. I had spent two hours at Miley's getting ready. Jake was going to be there, he had come back. They had been going out for a month, and all the girls were envious of Miley. I didn't care, I had Matt. Every once in a while, I would start to like Oliver. I was convinced that I was going crazy.

Anyway, I am in a black Mercedes. Mr. Stewart is driving Miley, Oliver, Jackson, and I to the bonfire. Jackson is sitting up front with Mr. Stewart. Oliver is squished between Miley and I. I feel my bare thigh touch his. My cheeks burn up and I felt the urge to keep it there. My thigh was bare because I was wearing a pair of short shorts. I had on an American Eagle shirt that I loved. Oliver had gotten it for me for my fifteenth birthday. It was my favorite present besides Miley's, which was a full outfit from her Hannah closet. I even got to choose which clothes I wanted. It was awesome. The rest of my family had gotten my bonds…you can't spend bonds. My mom told me to save them for a car or college. I wanted to buy clothes with them, but I found out that you can't spend them. That is so stupid.

"Lilz…" Oliver started. It gave me butterflies the way he says my nickname.

"Huh?" I asked as I drifted out of memory lane. I liked it there, my past was stellar. The present was okay, and the future, as I saw it, was tomorrow.

"You yelled stupid," Miley said. I almost forgot that she was in the car. It felt like it was just me and Oliver. Maybe, I am crushing on him…a lot.

"Oh…" I said as I felt my face heat up. Oliver moved his hand, and it brushed against my leg. My face felt even hotter.

"Geez, Lilz…you're tomato red," Jackson said as he turned around. He must have thought that our conversation was getting good. But, his comment got everyone looking at my face, which made me blush more.

"Why are you blushing so bad?" Miley asked. A few reasons actually…me crushing on Oliver, Jackson's comment, all eyes on me, and Oliver touched my thigh.

"No reason," I lied. Nobody noticed my lie. I think…the only person who could tell was Oliver; he was also the only person to get the info out of me.

"Lilz…you're lying," Oliver pointed out. Damn…he's gonna get the real info out of me.

"No I'm not…oh, look, we're here," I said as Mr. Stewart started to stop. He came to a complete stop, and I jumped out of the car. I went off to find Matt.

**MILEY'S POV**

Lilly just ran out of the car after the blushing questions. I think I know why she was blushing, why she lied, and why she left. She likes Jackson. The second he turned around her face became red. She probably didn't want to answer any questions because she was thinking of her and Jackson going out. Ew…that would be nasty.

"Miles. Are you coming?" Oliver asked me as they all got out of the car. I was still seated with the seatbelt on.

"Yea," I said as I unbuckled, and got out.

"Have fun, bud. Call me when you want to get picked up," Daddy said before he rolled away. I nodded, and waved.

"Oliver," I yelled as Oliver started to walk away. Jackson was already out of sight. Oliver came to a stop and turned towards me.

"What?" Oliver asked me in an annoyed tone.

"I think that Lilly likes Jackson," I said. Everyone knew that Oliver had been falling for Lilly…hard. No one knew who she liked, but now I think that I had a guess.

"Oh…okay," Oliver said before he started walking.

"Oliver, I know that she likes you. She'll come around, don't worry," I said as he stopped to listen. As soon as I was done he began walked off to only God knows where.

"Hey," I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around, and kissed Jake.

**OLIVER'S POV**

I couldn't believe what Miley had just told me. I wouldn't believe it. How could she? I was convinced that she was head over heels for me. I guess not. I'll still watch over her…I was going to anyway. I just want to make sure that's she safe.

**LILLY'S POV**

It had been an intense make out session that I just had with Matt. Like five minutes of making out. I felt a rain drop. Matt had gone to get us drinks. I was sitting on a rock listening to the waves. They were so soothing. I felt more and more rain, until it was down pouring. I heard thunder and lightening. I turned around where I hoped to see a familiar face. I did, but it was with Amber and Ashley. It was Matt.

"You! We are so over!" I yelled as thunder began to roar. I was getting soaked, but I didn't care. More thunder, I whimpered.

"Lilly! Is that you?" Matt said. As I saw more lightening, and then heard the thunder. I wanted to cry. I was so scared. At least if I had the tears rolling, no one would notice.

"YES! We are so OVER!" I yelled as I saw him being dragged off by Amber. Ashley was snickering. I hated them so much. I heard more thunder. It was so loud, that I was afraid to move. All the memories flowed back to me.

--------------------

_It was a cold October night. I was five, and my grandmother was watching me and my siblings. It was drizzling, and Elizabeth had let Mickey, our puppy, loose. On accident, of course. She was seven, I was five, and Tanner was three. Our grandmother had fallen asleep, and we wanted to find our puppy. We got on our rain coats and our rain boots. We grabbed umbrellas, and went looking for Mickey. He was a puppy, so we didn't think that he would find his way back home. We left a note for Nana._

"_Lilly, go look in the park, and I will look around town. Go back home as sure as you know Mickey's not there," Elizabeth ordered._

"_Okay," I said in my squeaky voice. I went to the park. While I was there, the wind started to get faster. I got cold, and a little scared. I looked although the park. It started to rain harder, and I was about to go home, when I heard a bark. I followed the sounds of the barking. I saw Mickey in a tunnel. I grabbed him, and began to carry him home. It started to thunder and lightening. I had gotten seriously scared. I couldn't find my road. I had Mickey in my arms, and I was walking through the streets. I saw some benches, and I knew where I was, but I didn't know how to get home from there. I was by the deli that mommy always stopped at. We always stopped there after Elizabeth's soccer practices. I sat under the one table, and curled into a little ball. I fell asleep, with Mickey safe in my arms. I was terrified, that I would never see my family again. The part that made it most scary was the thunder and lightening.__  
_--------------------

I curled into a little ball next to the rock, as I felt the same fear that I did that night when I was five. I saw a shadow looming over me. I looked up to see Oliver. He was part of the search party that found me, when I was five. He found me while his mom was taking him shopping for school supplies. He told his mom to stop the car, and they brought me home. He knew my secret, and always protected me from the thunder. He was so sweet to me. He was a very sensitive guy. I was falling for him…hard. I guess that I always had been, but never noticed it.

"Lil…want me to take you home?" Oliver asked me. He must be kidding. He had to take me home. Otherwise I was sleeping here.

"Yes," I said as Oliver scooped me up, and carried me bridal style to my porch. I kissed his cheek to thank him. His face turned red. I let myself in with the spare key. I had forgotten that Tanner was at Nana's house, Mom was at her friend's cocktail party, Dad was on a business trip, and Elizabeth was at a sleepover at her friend's house.

"Want me to stay with you?" Oliver asked. He, and I both, knew that I wouldn't make it alone.

"Please," I said as I let him in. I got out his spare clothes, and left him in Tanner's room. While I got changed in my room. He was already downstairs munching on chips on the pullout couch, watching Grease. I sat on the pullout couch next to him. I took a chip, and slid it in to my mouth gracefully.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Fallin' in love just you and me  
Til the end of time  
Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans like a  
Picket fence and rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreamin'  
But it's cool cause we're just friends_

It was my ring tone. Who was calling? It was eleven thirty at night. Miley didn't know my fear. Oliver had my phone in his hand. I looked at the caller I.D. on my EnV.

"What?" I said just I hit the send button. It was Matt, and I didn't want his excuses.

"I didn't mean to ditch you-" Matt said, but I had already hung up on him. He could save his excuses. I curled up under the comforter, and tried to focus on Grease, and not my swirling thoughts. Matt was a backstabber, and Oliver was sweet. I soon fell asleep.

**MATT'S POV**

I saw Lilly get carried home by Oliver. I saw her kiss his cheek. I saw her let him in. I wanted to be Oliver so bad. I knew what I had to do. I had to get rid of Oliver, so Lilly would come crawling back to me.

**I'm not sure how that chapter went. I don't think that Matt could be out of character because he doesn't have a definite one to begin with. Hm…next chapter could be interesting. Matt had his revenge, and Lilly and Oliver are falling for each other. Review, and give me your ideas on this chapter, this story, and what I could fix in future chapters.**

**  
P.S. - Lilly's ring tone is Just Friends by the Jonas Brothers. Just to let you know. **


	2. Break Up and Break Down

**Okay, the second chapter. On with the story…**

**MATT'S POV**

I had a perfect plan. I had perfected it over the weekend. Today was going to be a day to remember because to day was the day that I would make Lilly come crawling back to me. My phone was vibrating in my pocket as I packed my bag, with a few extra supplies.

"Talk to me," I said as I flipped open my phone, not even bothering to look at the caller I.D.

"Matt…listen. I didn't mean to be so harsh, but seeing you with Amber and Ashley made me feel…like you didn't care about me," Lilly said. I saw where she was coming from, but I still had to have her all to me.

"I still care about you, but I followed you and Oliver home. I wanted to make sure that you were okay. They dragged me along with them, didn't want to go with them," I said keeping my cool. I didn't want my fury to escape.

"Oh…you didn't trust Oliver?" Lilly asked me. I panicked. No, kind of, I don't know.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were safe," I repeated. I didn't answer her question.

"Why don't you trust him?" Lilly asked me, her voice cracking several times. She must have had tears in her eyes.

"It's just that…no," I said and hung up. I had business to do, and not much time to do it.

**LILLY'S POV**

I had just asked Matt if her trusted Oliver with me, and he said no. I can't believe him. I thought that all was well between them. I had to redo my makeup because I was crying. Matt couldn't be honest with me, and that upset me.

"Lilly! Hurry or you are going to be late!" My mom yelled up the stairs. I quickly redid my eyeliner, and mascara.

"Okay…I'm coming," I said as I grabbed my book bag, and dashed down the stairs.

"Bye honey," My mom said as I ran out the door. I was running down my street, and stopped dead in my tracks. I was at the corner of our street, and the road leading to the park. It was a pair of feet sticking out the bushes. I took out my phone, and called Tanner's cell. He picked up on the second ring.

"What, Lilly?" Tanner greeted me. I rolled my eyes. He was thirteen, but he would be able to handle this situation without throwing up.

"Come to the park," I ordered.

"Why?" He, stubbornly, asked me.

"Because," I said in a stern tone.

"Fine…bye," Tanner said as he hung up. I waited for him.

"Thank you," I said as I saw him. I ran up to him, and gave him a bear hug.

"Your…welcome?" Tanner asked. I let go of him, so he could breathe.

"Look," I said as I pointed to the legs. I was disguisted and horrified, all at once.

"Cool!" Tanner shouted. I rolled my eyes, again. He pulled the legs out of the bushes, and rolled over the body, that looked dead. I looked at the body, and saw Oliver's face. My eyes bugged out of my head as I got my thoughts together.

"Oh my god!" I yelled, and then fainted.

**TANNER'S POV**

Lilly had just fainted. Why was Oliver lying in the bushes? Why did he have two holes, one in his leg, and the other in his shoulder? What had happened?

"Lilly…Lilz, come one wake up. Lilly," I said in a sing song voice. I gently shook her. I went through her school bag, and found her cold water bottle. I took the cap off, and dumped the water on her face. Her eyes shot open, and I sat her up. I made sure that she was facing away from Oliver.

"Tanner, what happened?" Lilly asked me cautiously.

"Go home, and get mom," I said with a serious look on my face. I was usually joking, and fooling around.

"Tanner, why? What happened?" Lilly asked me in an equally serious tone.

"Nothing, get mom, and bring her to the park. Tell her it's an emergency, and Tanner needs her," I said as I helped Lilly up, and pushed her in the direction of our house.

"Okay," Lilly said as she walked home. As soon as she was a far distance away I squatted down by Oliver. His chest wasn't moving. I checked his pulse…he had none. I took out my cell phone and called 9-1-1. I gave them the information that they needed, and hung up. Lilly came running over to me, with mom trailing behind.

"Ol…ol…ol…olive…" Lilly stuttered before she collapsed into sobs. She was sitting on the pavement with her knees up to her chest. I sat down next to her, and put my arms around her.

"Oh my…" My mom said before she whipped out her cell, and called the Oken residents. I heard sirens. I saw the lights. It was the ambulance.

"I called them," I informed everyone. I was too wrapped up in trying to keep Lilly calm and not insane, to pay attention to the conversation. It was between the medics, and my mom.

"One person can come," The medic announced before he closed the doors. Lilly stood up, and wiped her tears.

"I want to go," She said. I wasn't sure if she could do this.

"Can you handle it?" I asked. She nodded.

"Can she come?" The medic asked impatiently.

"Yes, Lilly, dear, we will meet you at the hospital," My mom said as Lilly got in the vehicle. We saw the Oken residents coming down the street. My mom greeted them.

"Lilly is going in the ambulance with Oliver," I said as we got into Mr. Oken's SUV. We were on our way to the hospital.

**LILLY'S POV**

I couldn't believe that Oliver was going to the hospital. He had two wounds. The medics think from two bullets. Who would have wanted to kill Oliver? What would their motive be? Why would someone want to diminish Oliver? These questions were swirling in my head during the whole ride.

"Honey, we need you to come with us," The driver said as the medics brought Oliver into the hospital. I was led into a room with two police officers. I was asked to sit down.

"Do you have any idea on the person who shot Oliver Oken?" The one police officer said. I looked at her badge, it said Shelly.

"Um…" I thought real hard. Who would do it, and what would their motives be?

"You can take a minute to think," The other officer said. His badge said Joseph.

"Uh…" I thought about earlier today. I woke up, Elizabeth asked to borrow a pair of my earrings, Miley called me to make plans to study, Oliver called me and reminded me to bring him lunch money, Matt called me, Mom told me to hurry up, I saw feet, I called Tanner, I fainted, I was with Oliver in the ambulance, I was sat down here for questioning.

"Do you have any idea? A guess, maybe someone with a motive to kill Oliver," Shelly asked me. Matt, he didn't trust Oliver, but that was no reason to kill someone.

"Maybe my ex-boyfriend Matt Marshal had something to do with this," I said. Like I wasn't sure, but it was still a hunch.

"What are your thoughts as to why Matt was involved with Oliver's injuries?" Joseph inquired. I had tears in my eyes. I felt as if I would break down crying any moment now.

"He had called me earlier, and said that he didn't trust me with Oliver," I said in a squeaky voice. The driver of the ambulance opened the door, and in rushed my family and Oliver's. Mrs. and Mr. Oken were smothering me in hugs. My mom had her mascara running down her face. Tanner was standing in the corner acting as if he didn't know up. Ophelia, Lia, Oliver's little sister, who was eleven, was standing next to Tanner; she had always had a crush on him, but Tanner always ignored her. I always teased them about young love.

"If you hadn't of found Oliver, he still might be out there," Mrs. Oken gushed, as she loosened up her death grip. Mr. Oken had let go completely, and was whispering to my mom about something. My mom's jaw dropped, and her eyes were wide open, as if she had seen a ghost.

"Honey," My mom said in a soft tone. I wiggled out of Mrs. Oken's grip, and walked over to my mom. Mr. Oken told his wife something, and she started to cry.

"Yea," I said it more like a question. Oliver was in the hospital, safe.

"Honey, Oliver's in critical condition. They don't think that he will make it," My mom told me as she stumbled over sobs, and as tears ran down her face. Oliver was like, her second son. It took a moment for the shock to set in, and when it did…wow. I collapsed to the ground crying, hysterically.

"No…no…you're, lying…no…ol…olive," I said through my sobs. Tanner and Lia found out the news, and Tanner acted all cool; Lia was having a breakdown. Mr. Oken had called his job saying that he couldn't go in. I got a pounding headache. Lia was in Tanner's arms, crying as hard as me. Mrs. Oken and Mr. Oken were holding onto each other, crying. My mom had me in her lap.

"I am so sorry," Mrs. Oken said as she went over to Lia, who was still being comforted by Tanner.

"Mom, I am going to see him," I said as I stood up, my headache still there. I grabbed my mom's hand. She led me to his room. I took a deep breathe as she opened the door for me.

"Go on, honey," My mom said as she let me go in, and left me alone in his room. He was hooked up to all of this equipment. He didn't look like that goofy Oliver that I knew. I sniffled. I went next to his bed. I took his hand.

"Oliver, I know that you probably don't want to see me, or anyone else. You probably just want to see the doctor, and get the heck out of here. I know that you are in critical condition, and I know that you might not make it. Before you leave me I want you to know that I…love you. I really do, and I just realized it a couple of days ago. I must have loved you my whole life, but I always denied it. Anyway, just before you leave me I wanted you to know how I really felt," I said. I kissed his cheek, and stared at the heart monitor. He had a pulse, a slow almost dead pulse, but a pulse never the less. Suddenly, the line flattened out. A nurse came running into the room.

"Get out!" She yelled in my face. My eyes began to tear as I left the room. Two doctors ran in the room. I sat down next to his door, and brought my knees up to my chest. I began to sob loudly. I feel asleep, on the floor near Oliver's door.

**So, how is the story going so far? Good, bad, okay…want to give me some suggestions. Reviews are loved and appreciated.**

**P.S.- This is on a different note than most of my stories. Most of my other ones are happy loliver ones. This will be a sad, then happy loliver story. PROMISE!**


	3. Donating

**Alrighty then...two more chapters left, including this one. Hopefully, you like chapter three...**

**LILLY'S POV**

When I woke up, I had arms around me. I wiped my eyes, and saw Miley, asleep, with her arms around me. My cheeks were damp, so I must have been crying last night. Miley woke up.

"Lilly…are you alright? You were crying all night," Miley said as she stood up. She brushed off her jeans. I followed. How did she think I was doing? I was in love with him, and he was on the brink of death. Did she think I was doing fine? Did she think I was thrilled to be in a hospital watching Oliver slip away? Oh my god, did they get him to have a pulse. Is he living or did he die?

"Yea, I'm alright, for now. Is Oliver okay? Did he live? Did the doctors get him to carry a pulse? Is he alright?" I asked all of my questions at full speed. Miley gave me a hug. He died, and she's sorry for me. No, he could be alive, and she just wants to calm me down.

"Lilly…he has a faint pulse. Last night the doctor talked to Oliver's parents…they talked about…pulling the plug…they…agreed, it would be…best," Miley spit out through her tears, and sobs. I touched my cheek, and it was wet. I stood up, and walked over to where Mr. and Mrs. Oken were sleeping. I shook Mr. Oken's shoulder.

"Yes, Lilly, what is it?" Mr. Oken asked me. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry, and I wanted to be anywhere but here, I wanted Oliver back.

"Honey, what's wrong?" My mom asked as she came back from wherever, but she had a bag of Doritos in her mouth. Mrs. Oken woke up. She stared at me like I was growing another head. I looked at the clock it read three in the morning. Oops…

"Look, I am sorry about waking you up, but you cannot let Oliver die," I said, tears were welling up in my eyes. My voice cracked on the word 'die'. His parents were going to kill him.

"Honey, it's best for the bills, and when he doesn't make it, we won't be as sad," Mr. Oken said. Mrs. Oken had tears in her eyes.

"So, if you do pull the plug…I just want you to know that I'll…kill myself," I said as everyone gasped.

"Sweetie, you wouldn't do that," Mrs. Oken said. Did it look like I was joking? I wouldn't let them take Oliver's life, and if they did I would be going with him.

"Yes, I would…just don't do it," I pleaded. Miley was standing next to me with a puppy dog pout. If she lost, both, Oliver and I she would have no friends. Besides, Jake, but he doesn't know her secret.

"Okay, fine," Mrs. Oken said. Probably wishing that she could go back to sleep. Or she didn't want to lose Oliver, so fast. Maybe, she just wanted me to be safe.

"Honey, we don't have the money to keep a lost cause here forever," Mr. Oken said to his wife. She looked beat, and not in the mood to deal with this.

"But, David, I cannot say goodbye to Oliver and Lilly so quickly. He's my son, and she's, practically, my daughter. I care about them," Mrs. Oken said before putting her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Fine, one more week, but that's it," Mr. Oken gave in. I had a grin on that was from ear to ear.

"Good job, honey," My mom said before pulling me into her lap. I felt too old to be doing this, but my best friend, and the guy I was in love with, was on the brink of death. I had just given him another week. Hopefully, he would be consciousness by then, and he would live. Just then, I had an idea. I got out of my mom's lap, and started walking towards Oliver's room. Everyone had fallen back asleep, except me and Miley. I was taking her with me.

"Where are you going?" Miley asked trying to keep up with my pace.

"To see Oliver," I replied and turned a corner. I was by his room, but there was a nurse sitting outside the door.

"Where are you two young ladies going?" The nurse asked. She was the same nurse that yelled at me to get out.

"To see Oliver Oken," Miley replied. She had slung her arm over my shoulder.

"Only immediate family," The nurse said, monotone. She must say that often.

"We are his sisters," Miley said effortlessly. She must think of him as a brother.

"Names," The nurse said. Miley panicked, she didn't know his sister's names.

"She's Ophelia and I am Olympia," I said. Olympia was his older sister, who was in college. She couldn't get back here, but she called almost every hour, for the latest news.

"Why is your hair blonde?" The nurse asked. I dyed it…it seemed reasonable.

"I dyed it," I said. I played with my blonde hair.

"And her's is curly. Why?" The nurse asked. Did she not want to let us through? Or was this normal procedure?

"Ever heard of a curling iron," Miley said in a sarcastic tone.

"Okay, only one at a time," The nurse said. We were grinning like idiots.

"I only kept her company," Miley said giving me all the time I needed to see Oliver. Miley really had nothing to say to him. I had so much to say. I walked into his room. His line was still going with the beeps. His pulse was fainter than the last time she was in the room.

"Hey, Ollie. It's me, Lilly, again. I just wanted to tell you that your parents wanted to pull the plug. Your father said that wasting money on a lost cause was pointless. I told them that if they pulled the plug, that I would commit suicide. I would do anything to be with you. I don't want you to die, Ollie. I, still, love you, and I always will," I said, and I grabbed his hand. I squeezed, like he used to, whenever I got scared. I walked out of the room, and he still had a pulse.

"So, now what?" Miley said as we began walking back to my mom, and the Oken's.

"Lilly…dearie, it's so good to see you," Mrs. Oken said as she hugged me. What was up? What was the doctor talking about?

"What's up?" I said as she steered me away from their conversation.

"Nothing much, but you need to sit here," Mrs. Oken said as she gave me a dollar, and pushed me toward the vending machines. I put the dollar in, and was about to buy Skittles. I pushed A, and my finger was about to push the 7; when Miley ran into me. Instead of 7, I pressed 8, and got Starbursts. Oh well, still a sugary, and sticky candy.

"Thank you," I said in a sarcastic tone. What was wrong with her? Where was the fire?

"Oliver needs blood, or he will die for sure," Miley said in between her panting. She was never and athlete, and now she sounded like she was dying.

"What? Are you sure?" I asked as I handed Miley my unopened pack of Starburst to Miley. I walked over to the doctor that the Oken's were talking to.

"I'll do it," I said to the doctor, Mrs. Oken ran over, and covered my mouth.

"Do what?" The doctor asked. I couldn't answer. Miley came up behind us. What was Mrs. Oken hiding?

"She wants to donate blood to Oliver Oken," Miley said.

"Are you sure?" The doctor asked. I nodded. Then, I bit Mrs. Oken's hand.

"What is wrong with you? Don't you want Oliver to live?" I practically screamed in Mrs. Oken's face.

"Yes, but I didn't want you to know about the blood. Someone else can donate it. I don't want you getting hurt," Mrs. Oken explained as she cradled her hand; the one I bit.

"I won't get hurt; I'll be saving him," I said as the doctor and I walked down the hall to see if we had a match.

"I just need a sample of your blood," The doctor said as he prepared a needle. Oh god, that needle was huge. I thought I was going to gag.

"Are you alright, dear?" The nurse, who was assisting the doctor with the needle, asked me. I nodded, feebly.

"Okay, just once, and if it's a match…we'll need more," The doctor quickly explained. How could anyone want to do this for a living? I feel the vomit sliding up my throat. I clamp my mouth shut. It slid back.

"Okay, you're done," The nurse said as she opened the door.

"If we need you, we will come and get you," The doctor said as I ran back to Miley. She hugged me. I wanted it to be a match, but I didn't at the same time. I wanted to help Oliver, but not with that needle.

"You'll be fine," Miley said, noticing that I was ghost white. I nodded.

About two hours, three Skittle packages, two magazines, and a phone call later the doctor came back saying that it was match, and they needed more blood. I thought I was going to gag or faint, or both.

"Go on honey," My mom said as she pushed me towards the doctor. Did she want me to donate blood? Or did she want me to faint?

"Lilly you'll be fine," Miley said as I walked down the long, white, hospital halls with a doctor. She was being supportive, why couldn't, or wouldn't, she donate her blood. Because, she's not as close to him as I am...that's the answer I decided to go with. The doctor led me into the room that we're in before.

"You seemed queasy last time," The assistant nurse said to me. It was the same nurse. She prepared me to get more blood taken. Maybe, I could be asked to be knocked out. Or just something to get my mind off of Oliver and all the needles.

"I was," I confessed. The nurse smiled. She gave me an iPod to use. I scrolled through the song. I found Bubbly by Colbie Caillat. This song describes how I feel about Oliver. I decided to listen to Bubbly. I was smiling, and tuning out all of the stress and confusion. I didn't even remember that they were taking my blood.

"Okay, you're set to go," The doctor said as I turned off the iPod, and handed it back to the nurse. I smiled, and she hugged me. I never knew that people that work in hospitals have a heart. I opened the door, and left. I knew that Oliver would improve, and would survive. I knew he would. He had to. I needed him. Somehow, I knew that he wouldn't let me down.

**This seemed like a good place to stop. Alright, people, please review this story. Is it good, bad, okay? **


	4. Sleeping Beauty

**The final chapter and it's really long. Well, for me. Okay, on with the story…**

**LILLY'S POV**

It was exactly one week later, and I only left the hospital for half an hour everyday; to go home and shower. Sometimes I charged my iPod or phone. Sometimes I grabbed some decent food. The rest of the time I spent in the lobby, or in Oliver's room. I had to be there every minute. Incase he made recovery, or died. I wanted to be there. One week had passed, and they were deciding to pull the plug. I begged, and cried. I said I would die to be with him. They said that they didn't have the money to keep him here on life support much longer. I was in Oliver's room telling him about everything on my mind. A police officer walked into the room. It was Shelly from when Oliver was first brought here.

"Lilly, we questioned Matt earlier today. He said that he didn't do it, and we need you to take us to the area where Oliver's body was found. If he really did do it there would be some evidence," Shelly said. I had gotten to know her well, over the past week. She comforted me, and got me to tell her about Lucas, Matt, and Oliver. She wanted to find someone guilty. She didn't want the person still out there because Oliver could be harmed, again.

"I don't want to leave Oliver's side," I confessed. I didn't want to leave him, but I also didn't want to go back to the park because it held to many bad memories. Whenever I went with Oliver I felt safe, but with Shelly, not so much.

"Okay, I understand. Who else can I ask?" Shelly asked me. She knew how close Oliver was to my heart. She knew that if I was with him, that I would have taken the bullet for him.

"Tanner, my little brother. He looks like a small, guy version of me. If in doubt ask my mom," I said as Shelly hugged me. She knew about their idea of killing Oliver.

"Okay, have fun with Oliver," Shelly said before she left. I planned on it.

"Lilz, he'll be fine," Elizabeth said as she entered his room. I had been here or in the lobby the whole week. I hadn't seen anyone for more then ten minutes, the whole time, except Oliver and his doctor.

"I don't know," I said in a scared tone. I didn't want Oliver to die.

"I have someone here for you," Elizabeth said as she opened the door, and let Ophelia in. She sat next to me, on Oliver's bed.

"Lilly, don't cry. He'll be fine, he always makes it," Ophelia said. She must have not known what she was really talking about.

"Okay. Do you have ideas of how I could make him heal faster?" I said. Elizabeth sat down on the chair across from me. Ophelia always had ideas of making someone heal faster, and stuff like that. She wanted to be a doctor, so I was training her.

"Um…you could…kiss him, like in Sleeping Beauty. It saves her, so why can't a kiss save him," Ophelia said as she smiled. Elizabeth smiled. I blushed, bad.

"Lia makes sense," Elizabeth said. She knew that I liked him. She also knew that he could die, and I would never see him again.

"Okay," I said as I leaned in and kissed him. It was a sweet kiss. It made my life complete. He knew how I felt about him, he knew everything about me, and now I kissed him.

"LILLY! He twitched!" Lia yelled. I sat upright and blushed. I was also confused.

"What? When?" I asked. I was so frantic. Maybe, I moved him. I didn't want false hope.

"When you kissed him, I saw it," Lia said. She sounded thrilled. Her older brother might make it.

"Elizabeth, did you see anything?" I asked. I could trust my sister, she was eighteen. Lia was eleven, and she had an over active imagination.

"I was too busy looking at your face turning redder by the second," Elizabeth said as she slipped out a giggle.

"Lilly, what happened I heard screaming?" Miley said as she ran in the room. She was panting, and looked as if she had run full speed here.

"Lilly kissed Oliver, and he twitched," Lia said. Miley smiled and I turned a shade of crimson, when Lia said kissed.

"Well, kiss him again, and see what happens," Miley said as she sat on the remaining chair. I leaned in and kissed him, again. It was slightly longer than the first.

"He did look liked he moved a little," Miley said. Lia began nodding, furiously. Elizabeth looked like she was in shock.

"Oh my god, he did move," Elizabeth said. She didn't believe in miracles, but this might change her mind.

"Get a doctor to witness this," Miley said as Elizabeth agreed, and they both ran into the hall. My guess, to find Oliver's doctor. Five minutes later, yes I counted; they came back in with a nurse.

"Well, make him move," The nurse said as she sat down on a chair, and watched Oliver, carefully.

"Okay," I said as I moved closer to him. I kissed him. This was better than the others. They was a…spark, not fireworks, but still something. I looked at the nurse, and she looked bewildered.

"That is a new healing technique," The nurse said as she left the room. I hope she went off to find a doctor, or more specific, Oliver's.

"Lia, you're a genius," I said as I hugged her. Her Sleeping Beauty theory might save Oliver.

"I know," Lia said. I let go of her. She had on a huge smile. The nurse, Oliver's parents, my parents, Olympia, Tanner, Shelly, Jackson, Miley's dad, Jake, two doctors, and Oliver's doctor entered the room. I didn't want to kiss him in front of everyone.

"Work your magic," The nurse said. I kissed him more passionately than all the other times, combined. After, a minute, Miley pulled my face off of his. The nurse and doctors took him off the ventilator. He was breathing on his own.

"Lilly, you saved my baby," Mrs. Oken exclaimed. She hugged me.

"Lilly, what made you try that?" My mom asked as Mrs. Oken let go of me.

"Lia suggested doing like they did in sleeping beauty. Lia came up with the idea," I said as I pointed towards Lia. Everyone looked at her, she waved.

"Lilly…" I heard a faint voice from behind me. I turned around to see Oliver awake. I ran over to him, and hugged him.

"Oliver you're awake," I said as I loosened up my grip. The nurse stepped out of the commotion.

"Everyone out, and then only three at a time," The nurse said as he made everyone leave his room, including me.

"We believe he was unconsciousness because when he was shot, by Matthew Franklin Marshal, he hit his head. Yes, Matthew Marshal has been arrested, and placed into The Juvenile Detention Center for attempted murder," Oliver's doctor said as Shelly stepped forward.

"We had taken Marshal in for finger prints and DNA test; later at the scene of the crime we saw blood on a glove. The glove partially buried, like it was trying to be hidden. It was Oliver's blood, but inside it had a hair, Marshal's hair. We had him arrested," Shelly said as she smiled.

"Okay, only three at a time," Oliver's doctor said as we decided who should go first. Oliver's parents and Lia were first. They went into his room. My mom and Mr. Stewart were next. Tanner, Elizabeth, and Olympia were after them. Jackson, Jake and Miley were going in after them. Shelly was going in after them to verify what had happened. I was going last, and by myself so I could have my own time with him.

**OLIVER'S POV**

I can't believe that Matt had meant to kill me. I remember seeing Matt, being aimed at, a shot being fired, and anther shot being fired, me falling, Matt running, then it was black for a while, Lilly confessed her love for me, Lilly told me about my parents, Lilly kissed me multiple times, and I woke up. It all seemed like a dream from after Matt ran. My parents and Lia came in my room.

"Hi, Honey," My mom greeted me. She kissed my cheek.

"Hey," I said softly.

"OLIVER!" Lia said as she sat on my bed. I smiled. I had missed so much; how long had I been here?

"Hey Lia," I said. My parents looked at me liked they never had before, it looked like love.

"Champ, how are you doing?" My dad said. I sat up a little. Lia was rummaging through her bag.

"How could you even think about giving up on me?" I said as tears began to form. My own parents wanted to give up on me.

"Honey, we had to think about bills, and money. We didn't want false hope," My mom said soothingly. She sat on the other side of my bed.

"Oliver, Lilly stood up for you," Dad said as he sat on the foot of my bed.

"I know," I said rudely. I didn't want to see them, I wanted my friends. Miley, Jake, Jackson, Tanner, Elizabeth, Olympia, and mostly, Lilly.

"Oh, okay," Mom said, and then an awkward silence came.

"I found it," Lia said as she held up a piece of paper. Oh paper, school, I must of missed so much.

"Lia, what is it?" I said since nobody else in the room cared.

"It's a get well card. My teacher had heard about your incident, and she let us all sign a get well card. I told her as soon as you woke up I would give it to you," Lia said handing me the card. It was so cute. A bunch of Lia's friends signed a card for me to get better, I smiled.

"Tell your class that I love it," I said as I set the card on the table next to my bed.

"Okay," Lia said nodding. She hugged me.

"Honey, darling, we are going to let more people in," Mom said as she stood up. My dad followed her out of the room. Lia hugged me one more time before going out. Lilly's mom and Mr. Stewart came in.

"Oliver, how ya doing?" Mr. Stewart said as he handed me a card. It was from him. I smiled, again. My parents really wanted to let me go, but then all of these people would have been missing me.

"Better," I said. It was true, if all of this hadn't of happened Lilly would have told me anything.

"Oliver, honey, it's so good to see your smiling face," Ms. Truscott said. When, Lilly and I were little I could always make Lilly smile. No matter how sad she was. When, her first pet, Mr. Fishy, died and she locked herself in her room; Ms. Truscott called me over, and I got her out of her room, and smiling.

"It's good to see you, too," I said as I smiled. I was doing a lot of that lately.

"Well, now Oliver, if you ever need anything, just come over or call," Mr. Stewart said. He was so nice. He had let me crash at his place multiple times, for reasons that I don't even remember.

"Oliver, dearie, if you need a ride from somewhere because you are drunk. Call me, I won't ask any questions, and I won't tell your parents," Ms. Truscott said before kissing my cheek and leaving. Mr. Stewart hugged me, and left. Tanner, Elizabeth, and Olympia came in next.

"Oliver," Elizabeth and Olympia gushed. They both ran over to me and kissed my cheek. Tanner stood by the door, and looked at them like they had three heads.

"Oliver, you know that Lilly was an emotional disaster while you were in here," Tanner informed me. He and his sister were close. Just like Lia and me. Elizabeth and Olympia were a lot older, and not as close to Lilly and I.

"I know," I said, and felt my face get hot.

"Oliver, you know that Lilly was going to commit suicide if your parents pulled the plug," Elizabeth said. Did they think I was stupid?

"I know," I said. I would have done the same for her. Oh, that reminds me, Miley was wrong about Lilly liking Jackson.

"Oliver, Lilly likes you, a lot," Olympia said. Tanner had already left the room; Elizabeth was making her way towards the door.

"I know!" I yelled, and Elizabeth left. Olympia kissed my cheek, and gave me a hug before she left. Jackson, Jake, and Miley came in. Miley hugged me.

"Hey, Ollie. You know that Lilly wants to see you, so the quicker we can talk the quicker the police officer can come in, and then the quicker you can see Lilly. So don't give me any attitude because I heard from the other people that you were rude, especially to your parents. They decided to keep you alive," Miley said. I didn't need any of this. She was worse then my mother.

"No, they wanted to pull the plug, but Lilly said that she would commit suicide if they didn't let me have a week or two," I said near tears. I wouldn't cry.

"Oliver, you know that Lilly cares about you…more than even your own parents' do," Jake said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," I said, sarcastically. Jackson was standing by the door, longing to get out. Miley rolled her eyes. Jake, probably, wanted me dead.

"Okay, Jake let's go," Miley said as she pulled Jake's arm, and they left. Jackson wasn't far behind. Finally, they left; now the police officer and then Lilly. The only person I truly wanted to see. A red headed woman walked into my room, the officer, I presume.

"Hello, Oliver Oken. I am Shelly. I am here to verify what happened before you were brought to Malibu Hospital," Shelly, the red headed officer, said as she sat down. She took a folded up piece of paper out of her front packet in her jeans. She unfolded it, and took a pen off of the small table next to my bed.

"Okay," I said impatiently. I wanted her out and Lilly in.

"Now, Matt Marshal was arrested for attempted murder against you. Do you think he did this?" Shelly asked.

"Yea, I am 99.9 positive that Matt did it," I answered as Shelly wrote something down on the paper.

"Hm…now, do you think that Matt didn't trust you with Lilly? Do you, also, think that he didn't like you?" Shelly said. How long was this questionnaire?

"I don't know if he trusted me with Lilly or not. I don't think he likes me because he shot me," I said a Shelly scribbled things down on her paper.

"How did this all happen? Try to remember every detail," Shelly said as she flipped over her paper, to the blank side.

"Okay, so I had seen Lilly during the bonfire on Friday night. There happened to be a thunder and lightening storm, and I know that Lilly is scared of them. I just wanted to make sure that she was okay, so I went looking for her. I found her, and I carried her home. She was yelling at Matt for ditching her. He was going off with Amber and Ashley, the popular girls. I had brought her home, and offered to stay the night because her mom wouldn't be home until later. Her siblings were out of the house, and her dad was on a business," I said, and then Shelly stopped me.

"Okay, just let me finish writing this," Shelly said. A few minutes later she told me I could continue.

"So…Lilly's mom came home, and saw us on the pullout couch, under the blankets together. She pulled the covers off of us. It must have been two or three in the morning. We explained to her about everything, it took a good hour to convince her that we did nothing. She told me to go home. I had gone home. The next day was Saturday, and I stayed home, afraid to see Mrs. Truscott. I played games on the Xbox with my sister, Ophelia. Sunday, I chilled at home. I spent a lot of it checking my MySpace page. Monday, I had woken up. I was getting ready for school," Shelly stopped me again. It was just getting good.

"I just need to finish this last sentence, and let my hand rest. I wanted to stop you before you got to the actual part," Shelly said. Five minutes later she told me to continue.

"Okay, I was getting ready for school. I called Lilly to make sure that she had lunch money for me because my mom didn't get her paycheck for another week, and we didn't have enough money for now. I hung up with Lilly. I had left earlier than usual because I needed to get to school a little early; I needed help in math. If I didn't get help then I would fail midterms. I was on my way to school, I was walking, so my mom didn't have to use gas, and I live within walking distance. I had gotten to the area near the park, and I heard a bullet being fired. The next thing I know I see Matt holding a gun, and then I fell as another bullet was fired. Everything went black," Shelly stopped me. I still had more to tell. It wasn't significant to the murder mystery, but still.

"I see, is that all Mr. Oken," Shelly said gently. She massaged her left hand.

"No, I didn't comprehend anything while being here except what Lilly was saying. Now, I am done," I said. It felt good to tell someone.

"Okay, thank you, Mr. Oken. I will be on my way, and I will tell Lilly that she can come in," Shelly said as she put the pen back, folded up her paper, and headed towards the door. Lilly was finally allowed in my room.

**LILLY'S POV**

I saw Shelly leave Oliver's room. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I could go and see Olive, now.

"Go on Lilly. Maybe, he won't be rude to you," Mrs. Oken said, and Miley was nodding.

"Okay, here I go," I said. I looked at everyone around me. Tanner had his arm around Lia's waist. That was adorable. They had finally gotten together.

"Lilly, go," Miley said, pushing me towards his door. I turned the handle, and opened the door. I took a deep breath, and stepped into his room.

"Hey Lilz," Oliver says as he sees me. I wonder if he heard my many confessions.

"Hey Ollie," I said as I sat in a chair that was by his bed.

"Thanks for saying that you would commit suicide just to let me live," Oliver says. I blushed. This was going to be awkward. Either he heard me before, or someone told him.

"No problem. I know that you would do the same for me," I said. It was his turn to blush.

"You know…I would," He said, and I blushed. This was going to be a long time.

"Thanks," I said. I didn't know what else to say. Should I ask him if he heard me? What should I do? There was an awkward silence.

"Um…Lilz did you mean what you said?" Oliver said, breaking the silence. Oh no…

"When I said what?" I said in a small voice. Nice save, it could stall for a little bit.

"When you said that you…you…you…you loved me," Oliver said. He sounded like a broken record player for a while. I became really red; I must have been the color of Oliver.

"Yes," I said, very softly, as I felt my face heat up, even more.

"Well…" Oliver said, and drifted off.

"I know, you don't like me that way," I said as my eyes brimmed up with tears.

"Lillian, you are wrong," Oliver said in a firm tone. He even used Lillian, which meant he was serious. I turned towards him. He wiped my tears.

"Really? Prove it," I heard a voice from the door. It was Miley. Oliver and I turned lovely, shades of crimson.

"Fine," Oliver and I said at the same time. We weren't playing around here. We leaned in, and kissed each other. It was like the last kiss that I had given him. Except, he was kissing back.

"Yay!" Miley squealed. Was she trying to get us together? Hannah's song was right…Life's What You Make It!

"It wasn't for you," Oliver said icily. Miley quickly left after that.

"Who was it for?" I asked, devilishly.

"You, my true love," Oliver said as we began to lean in towards each other. We shared another kiss. Oh man, what I did for love.

**Aw…another Lollie story wrapped up. I know tear, tear. Hopefully I will have a Loliver oneshot posted, soon. Another chapter of A New Beginning is in the works.**


End file.
